(1) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to endotracheal intubation devices, and more specifically to endotracheal devices having a detachable stylet, in particular having rigid and flexible portions to facilitate nasal endotracheal intubation, and internal optics or a viewing device coupled to a monitor on an easy to use hand grip.
(2) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,785 to Sheldon discloses an optical viewing instrument comprising an endoscope sheath and a plurality of tube elements arranged in an end to end relationship. One end of the sheath is secured to a control housing and has its interior end in communication with the interior chamber of the housing. The control housing serves to support various control structures for the endoscope including cables which are secured to a terminal tube element with the other ends of the cables secured and looped around a pair of pulleys positioned within the chamber. The pulleys are turned by control knobs to flex a terminal section of the endoscope. The instrument has an optical system with a flexible bundle of optically aligned transparent glass fibers. The transparent glass fibers transmit light from an object which is illuminated by a pair of lamps in the end of the instrument so that an image of the object can be seen at an eyepiece.
U.S. patents issued to Bazinet (U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,214), Takahashi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,509) and Petruzzi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,172) disclose flexible tubular structures composed of coiled wire and/or tethered circular ring elements which provide for flexibility in tubular structures. Petruzzi discloses a method for fabricating a flexible shaft comprising a spiral cut member having an essentially uniform inside diameter and a tapered linear profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,153 to Berci discloses an intubating video endoscope which includes an elongated sheath member with a selectively controllable bendable section housing an image forming optical system. A generally rigid section includes a control housing. An image transmitting optical system extends throughout the length of the sheath member and terminates adjacent to the image forming system. A light transmitting system also extends throughout the length of the sheath member to the image forming optical system, the rearward end of which is adapted to be operatively connected to a light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,016 issued to Kantor et al., discloses a video endoscopic microscope which includes an integral optical element which includes a lens system and an objective lens that is recessed approximately 15 mm from the distal end of the endoscope. An integral illuminating element includes a fiber optic bundle that terminates at the distal end of the endoscope and illuminates the region of the distal end. The lens system terminated in a viewing port that is laterally displaced from the proximal end of the endoscope and which connects to a high resolution video camera that can display a magnified image on a high resolution video monitor, thus obviating the need for an unimpaired visual path from the proximal to the distal end of the endoscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,716 issued to Chenoweth discloses a hand held medical device with a wide range of nasally placed airway tubes to afford better control of airway tubes. A soft flexible tube surrounding a flat spring has a braided wire which is pulled to control the flexing of the airway tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,942 to Schwartz et al., hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes an endotracheal intubation device having a series of interlinked, truncated ring-like elements disposed along the distal portion of the tube and a handgrip for controlling the degree of bend in the distal end of the device. An imaging device, such as a nasopharyngoscope, can be inserted through the intubation device to visualize the patient's vocal cords during the intubation procedure. The endotracheal intubation device uses a scissors mechanism without pulleys to bend the distal end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,666 to Fukuda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,222 to Chikama and JP 5,329,095 to Ogino teach bending devices which use pulleys or chain driven winding mechanisms which are controlled by cranks and knobs.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0004258 to Sun et al. discloses an image-type intubation-aiding device comprising a small-size image sensor and a light source module both placed into an endotracheal tube to help doctors with quick intubation. Light from light emission devices in the light source module passes through a transparent housing and is reflected by a target and then focused. The optical signal is converted into a digital or analog electric signal by the image sensor for displaying on a display device after processing. Doctors can thus be helped to quickly find the position of trachea, keep an appropriate distance from a patient for reducing the possibility of infection, and lower the medical treatment cost. Disposable products are available to avoid the problem of infection. The intubation-aiding device can be used as an electronic surgical image examination instrument for penetration into a body. Moreover, a light source with tunable wavelengths can be used to increase the spot ratio of nidus.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0162095 to Kimmel et al. discloses visualization stylets and methods of use, in which the visualization stylets include modular components that allow interchangeability of imaging devices and lenses, and the use of forward-facing or lateral-facing lens orientations. Optionally, the lens may be focused remotely. A reduced insertion profile is provided by configuring the circuitry of the imaging device so that it is disposed substantially perpendicular to a plane of a pixel array of the imaging device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,375, U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,708, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0200761, and U.S. Publication No. 2008/0308098 to Schwartz et al. are directed to endotracheal intubation devices having a curvable portion and internal optics or a viewing device which facilitate the insertion of an endotracheal tube into a patient.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0208000 to Schwartz et al. is directed to a device for endotracheal intubation and fluid delivery into the trachea of a patient, The fluid delivery device includes a tubular housing adapted to be sealably mounted on an elongate element of the endoscope and delivers a fluid thereto.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0090357 to Schwartz et al. is directed to a guide device for facilitating the insertion of a medical device into the trachea of a patient.
While the related art teach endotracheal intubation devices, there still exists a need for an improved endotracheal device having a convenient and effective hand grip, a detachable stylet to allow for easy and convenient disinfection, an effective control wire mechanism, and a stylet that facilitates an endotracheal intubation procedure via the patient's nasal cavity.